The Stable
by Master of the Element of Dairy
Summary: It is the year 3056, and cows have gone extinct. Desperate, the world turns to another source for milk. Women. Scientists created a serum, which causes the woman's tits in question to swell to epic proportions, which forced them onto all fours and causes them to produce milk. Contains Heavy Lactation, Intercourse, and possibly Pregnancy UPDATE - accepting OCs to be changed, PM me
1. The First Day - The Changiing

Emily walked into the building known as the "Stable". this was home-base of the "human-cow business" as named by the public. All around her, people bustled around, carrying papers and such. Emily was beautiful blonde of 22. Her eyes were a sky blue, and you felt as if when she looked at you, you could dive into those eyes. Her bust, a luscious full DDD cup, were huge perky orbs. She was a total goddess on Earth, some people said.

She walked up to the front desk and the receptionist asked," Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, my name is Emily, and I'd like to sign up for the Human Cow job." replied Emily in a cheery voice. "Well, first you will need to sign these holo-forms", replied the receptionist. She handed Emily a sheet of paper. "Please fill this out" she said.

Emily walked over to a bench on the side near the wall and sat down. 'What is your full name?' read the first question. 'Emily Jane Smith' wrote Emily.

The questions continued, asking things like passport number, age and such. Then a question caught her eye. 'What is your breast preference after Human Cow serum completion?" Emily thought for a moment, then stood up. Then she got on her hands and knees and looked down. Thinking about it, she then stood up. She wrote down "ZZZ cup tits - I want my nipples to be able to graze the ground." A little warning popped up - "Please be warned that this will force you into a crawling position for the rest of your life, are you sure of this?" Emily closed the little window without another word.

She continued filling out the form. The last few questions were questions like 'Are you comfortable with travelling naked?" Emily put "Yes"  
The final question was "Would you like to be able to become pregnant?" Emily pondered this for a moment, before noticing the asterix. She reads the small print. "If Yes, Fertility serum will be added to overall serum. Thus Pregnancy rate will increase."

That settled it, Emily wrote down "Yes"  
Then she walked up to the receptionist and handed the papers in. "Thank you. Please come this way. I hope you locked your house?" Emily nodded. "Excellent, then come this way and we will create the serum based on your choices."

The receptionist led Emily to a small lounge and she sat down. Pulling out a book, she began to read. Suddenly a screen dropped down from the ceiling, and a video began to play. "Welcome to the Stable. If you are watching this, it means you are about to undergo the process to become a Human Cow. Cows live in 'stalls' though they aren't really that. Though shaped like a stall, it contains many things much like a regular home. Hay is everywhere, to ensure that your sensitive nipples do not become chafed. Beds are provided. Special trolleys can be called if your breasts become too heavy. In the facility, most cows choose to eat out specially manufactured grass. This special blend contains minerals, which help promote milk production. Every day, in the morning and in the evening, you will be milked, this consists of milkers being attached to your nipples and your milk being harvested. During this process, farmhands will come around and fuck you. If your breasts are beyond SS cups, this process happens three times a day, once after lunch time. Video screens are installed in each room, so that you may contact the outside world and other residents. Now, go and do your duty."

The video ended, and Emily sat there for a while, filing the information. Then the receptionist returned, holding a vial. "Our scientists have created this serum based on your completed form. Now, let's proceed to your stall."

The receptionist turned around and Emily quickly followed. Soon they came to a large door, and the receptionist opened it and slipped though. Emily followed, and found herself in a long corridor. The floor was coated in hay, and there were doors every 40 m intervals. As Emily watched, a door opened, and a young woman walked out, maybe 20. She was naked, and in front of her, huge breasts sprouted, maybe PPP cups. Each was the size of a cantaloupe, perhaps larger, but barely drooped, instead hanging high on her chest. Gravity still had it's effect, however, and her mountainous tits each curved down to her belly button. Each of her nipples was an inch long, and at the end of each, a tiny droplet of milk hung, with trails leading down to the underside of her mountainous boobs. She walked away, down the corridor.

"We group the cows based on what tit size they have. We currently have 1,000 cows here, and only 8 of them chose to be ZZZ cups like you. You will be the 9th." said the receptionist as she led emily though the maze of corridors. Soon, the receptionist led Emily into a large silo. Inside, about 500 naked women milled about, some a good lot standing, the rest on all fours, with breasts varying from JJJ cups to ZZZ cups. "This is the main area, where most free time may be spent. This area connects to every other room which you and the other cows will need." explained the receptionist as she led Emily to one of the corridors branching off the silo. A sign above the door read 'ZZZ cows'. She then pointed to a large open door, maybe 50 ft tall, on the far side, with huge steel doors . "That leads to the milking stations." Then she gestured to another door, this one closed firmly shut, "That that's the way to the field where the special milk production blend is grown." Emily nodded, filing this new info away. Then they continued down the hallway. Soon they came to a door, which looked like every other door in the hallway. "This is your room" said the receptionist. Then she handed a key card to Emily. "This is your key."

Then she opened the door, and Emily was greeted with a large, 50 by 50 meter room. In the corner, was a bed, which seemed to be embedded into the floor. On the floor, soft yellow hay covered the floor. There was a bookshelf filled with books. A TV screen hung from an arm in front of the bed. A computer was next to a door, which lead to a bathroom. "It's beautiful." said Emily in awe. The receptionist then handed her 2 cards. One was a permit, which allowed her to travel naked, and the other was an Id. Then the receptionist handed the vial to Emily.

"This is the serum. It will change you into a cow. Please remember that this process is irreversible, and as such, you may not choose to leave and find a new job." said the receptionist. "I agree", replied Emily. "Excellent", replied the receptionist, "Now, when you drink the vial, your breasts will expand to the size you chose. you may choose to remove all clothing, or to have them rip through. Also, cows call their body parts by different names. Rump is ass, and Udder(s) is tits. But back to the original question."

"I want them to rip through" said Emily. "Very well. Now drink, and embrace your new job and your destiny." said the receptionist. Emily put the vial to her lips and drank, the warm liquid flowing down her throat. Then she wiped her mouth and handed the vial back to the receptionist. Then Emily began to moan. As they watched, her breasts slowly began to swell. Larger and larger they grew, pushing forward. Her shirt began to tent, as they swelled larger and larger. Then her shirt burst, and the remains slid to the ground with a ~plop~. Her bra continued to hold on, but huge amounts of flesh were pooling around the sides. Soon, it too burst, ricocheting to the far side of the room. Her breasts continued to grow, rushing through the alphabet, soon surpassing QQQ cups. Surprisingly, her breasts continued to stay firm, having no dents or folds of any kind. Soon they reached Z, then ZZ, and finally, they stopped at ZZZ cups. Round and firm, they swung high on her chest, and hung an inch lower.

Then Emily gave a slight groan, and she felt something moving within her gigantic udders, as was the term within the human cow business, she had just been told. Something began to pump into her huge udders, and she gave a lustful moan in pleasure. The pumping continued, filling the huge space in her ZZZ cup tits. Her slightly sagging inward skin suddenly became firm. Suddenly, Emily lurched, then fell forward. She landed on her hands and knees. Emily tried to stand, but her breasts restricted her with their immense size and weight. Looking down, Emily was in time to see her nipples darken to a deep brown. Then tiny droplets of milk began to drip from her nipples, pooling on the floor. Emily looked down and saw the milk. She was now a human cow. Her old life was gone forever.

Then Emily felt warm in her hips. As she looked over her back, she watched her hips push outward, giving her a powerfully sexy hourglass figure. Her ass seemed to become more fleshy. Then the transformation was complete. "Welcome to the Herd Emily" said the receptionist. "Now, I'll leave you to get used to the way you are now. Remember, lunch is at 2, and since your tits are larger than QQQ cups, your afternoon milking is at 3:30. OK. Also, one more detail. The fertility drugs we put in you are inactive. you can choose to turn them on/off whenever you wish. And one more detail which I forgot. Since your udders are larger than Z cups, "

Emily nodded, and the receptionist left. Then Emily crawled over to the bed, and crawled onto it. Now she understood why it was embedded into the floor. Then she took a break to admire the new mounds of tit-flesh that now swung beneath her. Huge orbs, each was larger than a watermelon. Her nipples had darkened to a fertile brown, and tiny white droplets were dripping from them. Emily reached down and grabbed her nipples. Immediately, she felt a bolt of pleasure race through her body. Then she gave a short squeeze. The effect was immediate. A thick stream of white milk sprayed from her nipple in an arc, coming to rest in a puddle on the ground. Emily felt as if she had been electrocuted. Her pussy began to drip. Feeling needy and a bit of pain due to overfilling of milk, Emily squeezed again. Milk sprayed once again, and this time, Emily came. Pussy fluids leaked everywhere, which Emily moaned, over and over as she came. For a moment, she just lay there, before getting out of bed. Crawling over to the mirror, she looked at her new features. Her huge breasts spanned the gap between her chest and the floor, and they still dripped milk. Her hips and ass seemed to have expanded slightly, and she noted that she had fertility serum running through her veins. She also noticed that she was incredibly sensitive, able to cum just by milking herself a little. Her nipples just brushed the ground, and Emily felt lust building up within her.

Emily spent a good hour, getting used to her new body and learning it's advantages and disadvantages. She also found the trolley button, and the help button. At some stage during the day, she learnt that she was allowed to go to the milking station at anytime during the day if necessary. Soon, it was 2:00, and a bell began to clang. Emily exited her stall and walked down the corridor, making her way down to the main area. Her ginormous tits gently swung beneath her, and she hastened her pace, feeling a bit of pain.

Soon she reached the main area, and the receptionist was there waiting, or so it seemed. "Now, since your tits are beyond QQQ cups, you get an afternoon milking. However, since your tits are larger than Z, you also get milked before." Then it flickered and vanished, only a hologram.

Emily crawled over to join the mass of women/cows and waited. Around her, many women crawled around, all with gigantic tits. Then a man stood up, and all the chattering died down. "All women with Z or bigger tits, please go to the milking area, and we will get you hooked up. All other women, please go to the field." he said. As he finished talking, Emily heard a loud groan, and spun around to see the large set of closed doors she had seen early slowly swing open. All the women around Emily began to file out, and soon only a small handful of women remained. Near her, a woman was, with huge tits, maybe ZZ cups, only 1 size smaller than Emily's was. Her hair hung down like a glossy brown shiny wave, and her hips seemed to be flat? Around her, a few women remained, maybe the specified 8, or 10. Then the men, or farmhands, as they were called, came over. "Come on, let's get you milked so you can eat." One farmhand approached Emily, and out the corner of her eye, Emily saw each woman was with one. "Come on, let's go" he farm hand started to walk, and Emily followed, eager for some relief. as they entered the huge doors, Emily gasped. around them, rows and rows of strange machines lined the building. Then there was a second and third floor, also lined with the same machines. "Ok, since you are ZZZ cup, you are on the top floor, so lets go." said the farm hand. Emily followed him to a lift, and then got it. Soon, the doors reopened, and they walked out onto a platform. The farm hand led her to row 9. Emily took a closer look at the machines. Sitting just at ground level, two suction cups hung. they were connected to two clear pipes, which lead into a machine, and then from there in to a large central collection tank. "Now, just crawl over those suction cups" said the farm hand. Emily did, and the man pushed a red button. The suction cup rose slightly, and covered her nipples. Emily shivered in pleasure and in anticipation. "Wait, almost forgot." said the farm hand. He pushed a blue button, and the cup suddenly sprayed her nipples with freezing water. "Aah!" cried Emily, as she came from the sheer cold, her pussy already moist and wanting. "Do you want the fertility genes on?" asked the farm hand. "N...N...no!" Said Emily. "And the dildo, or a real cock?" "Dildo please"

"Ok, the suction will start soon." Emily felt something rollup behind her. And then it pierced her wet pussy lips. "Oh My God!" cried Emily, as the suction started. Immediately, Emily orgasmed. Milk coated the inside of the cup and flowed into the central tank. Emily moaned as the dildo began to vibrate and soon, she was cumming, over and over again as each hit her, one after the other. Milk continued to flow from her, and soon she was very tired, and yet pleasure still flowed through her body. She quickly signaled the farmhand, and he removed the dildo, letting her finish her milking. Then then cups seemed to stop, as if full, and they retracted. "Now, you can go and eat lunch." said the farmhand.

Emily nodded, and went back to the lift, soon reemerging into the main area. Quickly, she crossed the area and went through the open doors. to her surprise, she found herself outside. Looking around, Emily saw nothing but grass. Remembering the intro video, Emily bent her head to take a look at the grass. It didn't seem like grass, having a deep green which seemed to be unnatural. Hesitantly Emily took a bite. Too her surprise, Emily found that it was super tasty, having juices which flooded through your mouth and made it taste of you favourite food. Then Emily felt the secondary effect the grass activate, as her tits began to feel heavier, as her milk production sped up slightly. Eating a few more mouthfuls, Emily soon felt full. There were only a few cows there, and Emily guessed that all the other women had already retreated to their rooms. Then Emily felt her tits grow completely full, and left the area to return to the milking area.

After a milking and a few more orgasms, Emily returned to her room, and retired for the day. It was already 6, and she was tired. Crawling back down the hallway to her room or her "stall", Emily thought about what she had done that day. And with a flick of her key, she entered her room. Climbing/Crawling onto her bed, Emily looked down at her massive breasts which sprouted from her chest, symbolising the life which she had left behind and the life she now had. Looking at her new body, Emily got used to calling herself a "cow" and her body parts. Her sexy and quite large ass was her "rump", her tits were her "udders" and so on.

Then, she climbed onto her bed. She soon found that she couldn't sleep on her back, for obvious reasons, and she couldn't sleep on her stomach, because her tits would otherwise shoot milk everywhere. So she ended up sleeping on her side, with her tits resting next to her. Laughing quietly to herself, she realised that she couldn't put on any of the clothes she had brought with her. She would have to get used to doing everything nude. With these thoughts racing around her mind, she fell asleep.


	2. A New Day - Learning the Facility

Emily woke up to her alarm clanging beside her. Blinking her eyes open, Emily gave a slight groan. Then she reached over to her Ipod and turned off her alarm and the wailing stopped. Emily looked around for a moment, unaware of where she was. Then the events of the previous day rushed back to her, as she looked down at her enormous assets. Emily could feel their fullness, and gave a slight groan at the pain. Then she got up, and she crawled over to the door. Grabbing her key card, Emily opened the door, and then went out. Pausing for a moment, she looked down. Milk was dripping from her nipples at a steady pace, and she quickened her pace. Crawling along the corridor, Emily made a decision. She would go out today. Soon she reached the main area, and she crawled toward the milking doors. As she got nearer, she heard nothing, and deduced that she was late. However, when she entered, a lot of the machines were occupied, and they were all moaning in pleasure. As she got closer, she took a closer look at ow the other cows who could stand got milked. The women were standing facing the wall, with their breasts suspended in large slings. As Emily crawled past, she saw a woman getting strapped in wand paused to watch. The farm hand help, the hugely voluptuous woman walked forward, and the farmhand brought the slings around and placed them around the huge orbs. Then he pressed a button, and the winches pulled, raising the woman's breasts until they were perpendicular to her body. As they were brought to position, Emily could see that Milk was trickling freely from her nipples, with the woman trembling. The farmhand pulls some suction cups over and places them on her nipples, and then pulls down another machine from the ceiling. On it is a didlo, and it is quickly inserted into the woman's wanting pussy. Then the suction starts and the woman becomes like all the others in the line, coming over and over as their milk is pulled from them, pleasuring them in the ultimate way. Emily shrugs and continues on.

A farmhand quickly spotted her and led her over to the lift, where they quickly ascended to the top floor. With the farmhand leading her, he led her to the Z-ZZZ milking area. Down the aisle, two other women were in, and they were a lot like Emily. Both had huge full breasts which burst from their chests, and both were in the thrall of a milking. Crawling into a milking station, Emily realized that you could set it up yourself. So she selected Empty as the setting for how much to empty her breasts, followed by Dildo for sex stimulation, and then clicked "inactive" when prompted about the fertility genes. She wasn't quite ready to bring a new life into the world.

With a whirr, the dildo machine slid up behind her, and she hit the prepare button. As the suction cups rose to cover her nipples, Emily shivered in anticipation. The water splashed her, and she almost jumped, but at the moment, the suction started. Emily immediately let out a moan, joining the chorus of other women as their tits were milked, the creamy white fluid being pulled from them and taken to the outside world. At that moment, the dildo slid into her, and Emily came straight away. She was being double stimulated, with being both penetrated and milked. The Dildo continued to vibrate, and Emily continued to moan in pleasure, as her milk was pulled away from her. Emily moaned and moaned as the dildo continued to vibrate within her very depths. Juices leaked around the thick phallus, as she came over and over from the double stimulation. Too soon, the milking was over, and the equipment retracted. Feeling a little tired, Emily crawled out of the machine. Leaving the milking area, Emily headed over to the field. As she crawled through the large doors, a cold wind suddenly picked. Emily gave a slight groan, as the cold wind caressed her sensitive nipples. Leaning down, Emily took a bite of the nutrient filled "grass", and felt the strength return to her aching limbs. Eating slowly, Emily was aware of her breasts slowly filling again with milk.

Emily sighed and looked down at the slowly filling behemoths which were connected to her chest. After taking a few more bites, Emily decided she was full, and started to go back to her room. Her tits were about half full, and she was not used to the immense weight on her chest. Emily felt she was settling well in as a cow, and she felt proud to be serving her people. As she crawled back to her room, Emily made up her mind. She would go out to the outside world for a while. So she went to her room and picked up the video phone, calling the reception. The receptionist answered. "Hi Emily, what can I do for you?" she asked. "Oh, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to the outside world now." Said Emily. "OK, just be back by 3:20." Emily smiled and hung up. Then grabbing her ID card and a special collapsable space pack, she crawled out the door, and left through the Cow exit door. Outside, it wasn't that busy, There were a few people, and these paid no attention to her. Emily suddenly felt different, crawling around among other people. But she decided she was going to shop, and went to the supermarket to pick up a few snacks for her room. Grabbing a few items like cereal, and things like a few vegetables and stuff like that. She didn't buy milk for obvious reasons, and then she checked out. Luckily, the "Hucow" ID gave her authority to get things for free as payment for their service to the people.

Crawling out of the store, Emily decided to go back, feeling a little weary. Her breasts were at the level where they were comfortably full, and felt erotically heavy. Crawling into the door she exited from, Emily quickly made it back to her room, and set about putting thing away, like the cereal and the vegetables in the mini-fridge. It was 1:30, and she decided to go to the grassy area to meet a few people. That way, she could have a little snack before her pre-lunch milking. So she grabbed her tag and crawled out the door, down to the main area. When she arrived, there weren't many people there, so she gave up on her idea of meeting some people. Only a few people were there, and the majority were not crawlers. A lot of the women were standing up, their huge orbs dwarfing their frame. Milk droplets trickled from their nipples, and Emily could tell that a lot of them would get the after-lunch milking session. Just then, the bell rang for lunch, and the doors o the field opened. Emily stayed back as the standers walked over to the field. Emily noticed that they had to sit down to eat. But then it was time for her before-lunch milking session. As she crawled along following the farmhand, she had a question. "Why is is that even though we get stimulated so much, our breasts never grow larger than what we picked?" she asked. "That is because the serum you took causes all stimulation to growth genes to shut down, because otherwise, you won't be able to move after a while." He replied, as they arrived to the station. Emily decided to take chance. "Today, I would like a real cock, but shut-down fertility genes", she said. The farmhand smiled and got all the other preparation's ready, and then pressed activate. Then he went behind Emily, and in a cloud of lust, Emily could hear a zipper go down before something thrust deep into her. Emily screamed. The farmhand began to thrust in and out of her, a movement which the dildo could never simulate. Emily gave another groan of pleasure, as the farm hand continued to thrust in and out of her. Milk flowed every abundantly from her huge udders.

Finally, the farmhand let out a yell, and Emily felt him come, as hot sticky cum flew into her depths, filling her in a new way. She came loudly, as the cum flooded into her womb, not making her pregnant, but still filling her. As the farmhand pulled out, the suction wore off, and the cups released. Emily crawled out of the milking machine, feeling the cum in her womb within her, and a little spilling out of her pussy. As she crawled toward the lift, a farm hand ran up to her. "Miss Emily?" He asked. Emily nodded. "The receptionist asked me tell you that, since you are a new comer, she would like to take you for a tour around the other functions of the Stable after you eat and get your after-lunch milking." Emily nodded, and the farmhand continued, "She said that she would meet you back in your room at 5 tonight, so that you have some time to rest." Emily nodded, and then the farmhand walked away.

Emily crawled over to the lift, which quickly descends down to the ground level. Emily makes her way to the field, as she now called it, and began to chew on some grass, letting the juice run through her mouth. The farm hand had told her that the milking couldn't force her tits to grow, however, the grass did up her milk production, but would stop at a limit of 6 milkings a day - 1 in the morning, one at afternoon tea, one before lunch, one after lunch, on in the evening, and one after dinner. That was the limit to how much the milk production could be upped. But anyway, Emily decided to just enjoy her lunch. She had been told that once a month, some doctors would come in to test her to see whether she was pregnant, her milk quality, and whether her milking schedule needed to be changed. So she continued to eat, noting that the test would be tomorrow. Recently, even though she had only been around for 2 days, her breasts had been feeling a little uncomfortable before she slept, and she wondered what they would find.

Finishing her meal, Emily swiftly had her after-lunch milking, and then returned to her room. The Receptionist was waiting for her. "Hello Emily", she said warmly. Emily said hello, and the Receptionist called a trolley. "Now, the other side of the Stable is the pregnant fuckers", said the Receptionist. "The serum we gave them was different, allowing them to become extremely fertile, this meaning they would get pregnant every time they were fucked. The serum also increased egg production, meaning they they could become pregnant with decapulets (twelve children at once) without injuring themselves." As the receptionist said this, the trolley passed into a large room, with doorways to rooms along the sides. As Emily watched in amazement, a hugely pregnant woman walks out of the door. Emily's jaw drops, as she sizes up the woman's belly. "There must be 9 children in there, if not more!", says Emily in shock. "That's Julia", said the receptionist, "She has 10 children in there, and she is expecting any day." The young woman waves, and Emily quickly gives another wave. Then the trolley moves on, and into a lab section. "When we said that the job is permanent, we weren't lying, however, we can pause it. If you wish to take on the pregnancy job for say, a month, we can put your body in a machine and transfer your mind to another body so that you can do the pregnancy job for a while. However, if you get pregnant, you won't be able to change until after you have birthed."

Emily put this into consideration - that way, she didn't have to crawl around with a huge belly beneath her. However, then the receptionist told her that the day was over, and that she should go back to her room, and she drove the trolley back to Emily's room, and then said Good Night. Emily tiredly crawled into bed, and quickly fell fast asleep, her huge tits laying next to her on the bed.


End file.
